powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nicest Of The Nice
The Nicest Of The Nice is a Christmas special made by Kht48 for Power Rangers Dino Patrol . Sypnosis It's the rangers' first ever Christmas together! However, there is one ranger who is still unsure about his own fate. As an ultimate test, he must save his friends and the rest of the world to show that he is truly nice after all. Story The rangers are all preparing for Christmas day, especially since it is their first one together. Everyone has their gifts ready, and Alex is helping Rosie decorate her house for her friends to come over. Sora understood the meaning of Christmas by observing everyone else, but the other historical ranger, Oliver, had a bit of a harder time knowing what Christmas even was, even though it was celebrated for hundreds of years. "Um... Hinako...", Oliver stammered. "What's Christmas? I know it had existed for a long time but I still can't get the idea of what the whole backstory to this really is." Hinako chuckled and explained to him. "The story of Christmas is told like this. A magical being called Santa Claus flies on his sleigh all over the world to give presents to children! Depending on wether they are nice or not results in what they get on Christmas. If they are nice, they get the gifts they like! If not, all they get is coal in their stocking! Hehehe~ don't worry about it though, you've had a great change of heart ever since you've come to the modern world!" Oliver likes her encouragement, but still finds that statement hard to believe in. "Are you really that sure? I've bullied other children for years, ran away and commited a fraud attempt on my identity, and then I terrorized the world for centuries! How does any of that seem nice?!", he panics. "Trust me, you'll be fine! You don't have to worry! Everyone around here knows who you are!", Hinako contradicts. Wes steps in too, "Yeah, without you we'd be much less of a powerful force. You are a wonderful person!" And, so does Mark, "I'm with them. I know we've had a turbulent past, but look at where not only we are now, but you." And even Sora helped Hana's claim. "You are nice. Don't let past control present!" Hinako looks at Oliver again with one final statement. "See? All of us find you as a great asset to the team and a great friend, especially I do.... *fufufu*." Oliver's face goes red as he thanks them all, and proceeds to walk away and start wrap everyone's gifts at home. "Wow. For people to think I'm so nice like that, it's... amazing.", he thinks to himself. After hours of attempting to wrap the gifts perfectly, he calls it a day and goes to bed. Christmas Eve comes, and everyone is celebrating. Oliver walks around the town around and feels happy knowing that everyone is having a great time. "So this is what Christmas festivities are like even before the day comes!", he says to himself. His day is going wonderful, until he heads to the Dino Chamber, where he discovers that everyone is gone, except Rosie. "Oh good, you're here!!", she exclaims in a worrying manner. "Did you see any of the others at all at any point today?" Oliver thinks about it, but then realizes something other than the fact that the rangers are missing. "Oh.... no I haven't. Come to think of it. I saw a lot less people than normally on such a festive day like this. If they are not home or shopping for gifts, I have no idea what happened." Rosie is then urged to look up what's going on. "Follow me, we'll find out what's going on.", Rosie commands. He obliges and follows her. They look up what's going on, and find the horrifying cause to the absence of so many people. There is a free E-Minion named Ringabell who is captivating and cryogenically freezing people until there is no one left, and right now, there is a frightening amount of people in the world captured, including the rangers. "Oh my goodness... not at this moment, no!", Oliver panics. "Look, Rosie, I think it's best if I go on my own. I don't want you hurt or anything, okay? Just send me to his destination and I'll make sure I save this world if it even is how I will die!" Rosie willingly accepts his plea as he is given to his destination. The Gold Ranger was morphed and ready to go. The only problem was.... He was sent to the wrong destination. This was shocking, especially since he knew very personally that Rosie would never miscalculate anything like this. "Rosie.... I do not think this is it. I'm stuck in some snow field or something." Rosie then looks at the map. "What?!", she shouts through the intercom. "That can't be, I put the right coordinates in!" Oliver reassures her. "It's okay! Just look closely again and try inserting the coordinates a second time." And she did. She put in the exact correct coordinates put it still wouldn't work, it only sent him to the same area. "I'm still here... Don't worry, I can see something... It won't take long!" And, then he started to walk, communicating with Rosie once in a while to update her on something, wether it would be his vision getting blurrier by the snow, or if he was even getting closer and spotting the object. Surprisingly, he didn't even feel cold yet, for some reason. After a while, he checked in on Rosie again. "Hey, I think I can clearly see it! Just a few more miles, I think!" Rosie is delighted by this and tries to respond back. "Wonderful, just keep go- going t-t-to that a-r-ea-ea....", and all of a sudden, the audio cuts out. "Rosie, Rosie?! ROSIE?!" Oliver tries to get her back, but instead another voice chimes through the intercom. "Ring-a-ring-a-ding, don't you hear the bells ring? Hehehe-". It's Ringabell, and it has captured Rosie too. "Who are you! Where is Rosie?!" "Oh, she is safe with me along with all of your other 'friends'....", and that is all Ringabel says before the intercom shuts down compeletely. That is when Oliver starts getting very worried, and all of a sudden a bit cold too. As he keeps going, his worrying makes the temperature colder by the minute until he needs to stop walking. "Why am I getting so cold?", ''he thinks to himself. "''I'm supposed to be worried over what I'm doing to get here! Wait... what am I really to think about that?" ''He then starts to really think about how he shouldn't worry, and keep '''focusing' about everyone's safety and saving everyone, rather than worrying about what he's doing wrong that his progress is getting slower. And then it starts to feel less cold, at least enough for him to keep walking and pushing himself again. "''It's just like yesterday. I worried about what I've done, but the others reminded me of my change of heart... I can do this." ''He is now fully recovered from his brief freezing and is able to make it to the huge ice fortress and get inside. It is dark in there, until the lights go on their own, hurting his eyes. Once Oliver starts to look around, he sees everyone frozen in ice blocks around in an endless fortress, and eventually comes across his friends. He comes across Wes, Mark, Sora, Alex, Hana, and Rosie all next to each other frozen. He can't do anything else at then point rather than see their frozen bodies in pain. As he is about to continue on from the nightmare, he swiftly dodges an unexpected blast from none other than Ringabell. "Oh, hehe... You found me, haven't you?! Enjoy my extensive collection?" Oliver retaliates at his statement. "Like I would enjoy seeing my friends freezing to death, rather than seeing you gone!" He then charges at Ringabell and starts a huge battle where he gets the upper hand. After than a few minutes of clashing back and forth, Ringabell almost defeats Oliver with a powerful attack that slams him into a wall. He is down on the ground, and is trying to get up. As he looks around, there are more and more people frozen as seconds go by now. Most of the world's population at this point is frozen in this wintery dimension. "Oh, what's wrong, Gold Ranger? Losing more friends by the minute, aren't you. Reflects on that ol' childhood of yours, huh?" That statement makes Oliver angry enough to charge back and fight him off completely, until round 1 is over. He is looking around again... But, nothing is different. Everyone is still freezing over. He then hears a large growling from outside. Rushing outside, he finds that Ringabell has grown into a giant. "Well, you want to play naught, now?! PteraZord, Activate!" His zord is activated as he goes at Ringabell again for one last time. Again, there is clashing from left and right, but this time, Ringabell has the upper hand, and knocks the PteraZord down so hard that Oliver's helmet vanishes. "Hahaha! Again and again! You know, maybe if you never had a naughty streak of your own, maybe your luck would've been better! I know what you've done.You have always been one horrible monster." Oliver is trying to get of and evade his emotions from getting in the way. However, he knows the good things that he has done too. He knows that everyone cares about him and he cares about them back. He isn't bad at all anymore. Knowing that, he is able to get back on his feet again. "You can say that about yourself, but those words will never be about me; Ever again." He then has the strength to take down Ringabell, and issue the final strike, the Lightning Slash. As he performs his attack, he sees the frozen fortress beginning to melt away. The lights around him get brighter and brighter, and before Ringabell was gone for good, the Gold Ranger closed his eyes and smiled. That was supposedly the last moment of not only Ringabell, but the Gold Ranger too. However, Oliver survived with only minor scratches. By Christmas Day, everyone is back to their happy selves as they all celebrate the festive holiday together. It's a miraculous white Christmas, and everyone is playing outside. The rangers, minus Oliver (yet), are at Rosie's house, and they are very thankful for the Gold Ranger saving them. Despite so, Hinako still has a feeling of emptiness following the knowledge of the so called aftermath. As she holds the gift she originally had for him, she begins to sob uncontrollably. "Hana, are you okay?!", Mark asks, consoling her with all she can. "He will always love you and never forget you! Please, don't cry!" Hana then tries to speak, but her crying gets in the way. "I just wanted to show him what I got for him and show him that I truly love him, but he's gone! I just want to see him one last time...." Before everyone opens their gifts, they console Hinako over her grief towards Oliver, even though he was just heading Rosie's house as they were doing so. As he walked over to her house, he saw everyone playing in the snow, opening gifts, and singing along in delight. "''This is wonderful.... Finally, I can see the true joy on everyone's faces...", ''he thought. Once he makes it to Rosie's house, he knocks on the door. Mark comes up and is happily surprised to see Oliver at the door. "Oh, hi, O- Hey, you know, wait a minute." He runs back in and gets Hinako. "Hey, Hinako! We have someone who wants to see you! Just cover your eyes and I'll let you know when to uncover them, okay?" Hinako covers her eyes and walks to the front door in front of Oliver. "Aaand... Open!", everyone shouts and she opens her eyes. "Oh my! Hello! You're still here!!!", she shrieks as she hugs Oliver tightly. "Hah~ Merry Christmas Hinako! I made sure to get something special for you and everyone else, now let's head back in!" She obliges and, they all open their gifts from each other. They all enjoyed them very much. Alex created all of his gifts, so did Sora. Rosie, Wes and Mark all banded together for their gifts to everyone. Oliver did his gift getting alone, and Hinako did a bit of everything for her friends. The last gifts exchanged were coincidentally between Oliver and Hinako. She opened hers first; A cute cherry blossom cat figure that moves when the light touches it. "Oh this is so kawaii!! How about you open yours!" And Oliver did. It was a heart pendant, but not only that, when opened, it showed a picture of him and all of the other rangers together after he officially joined the team. Staring at that photo, his eyes got teary and he thanks her for such a wonderful gift. And they hug tightly. "Alright, now that everything is out of the way, who wants to have a snowball fight?!", Hinako shouted. Everyone was in as they ran out and enjoyed themselves in the snow and lived happily ever after. Category:Christmas Specials Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Patrol